


Innocent

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [7]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 原典IF路线大团圆结局，精神崩坏向注意





	Innocent

五旬节的庆典结束后的第二天，我奉命从卡美洛出发，携带着大量礼物与国王的节日致意，沿河顺流而下，去拜访隐居在自己领地上的高文骑士。

五月的河谷里鲜花盛开，我在阳光下骑行了三日，沿途经过的村庄与远处的田野都呈现出一派勃勃生机，村庄中的多情少女两三人结伴，前往河边汲水，见到身着铁甲的骑士也并没有露出惊慌逃跑的神情，只是有些害羞地前往树木后面躲避，等我走远了回头时，发现她们正从树林里走出来，恋恋不舍地遥望着。

几年前的那场战争期间，我还只是个孩子，连侍从都够不上，到现在，也是去年才刚刚被亚瑟王封为骑士。尽管不曾在一线冲锋陷阵，但我还记得军队在多佛集结，准备浮海而去进攻布列塔尼时的景象，沿途田野荒芜、人民逃散、城镇纷纷关上大门。想起当时被阴云笼罩的战乱恐慌气氛，再看看眼前丰饶和平的治世，我越发虔诚地感谢王的恩惠，赞美他的威严。

如今不列颠在亚瑟王的统治下重新归于和平，宫廷整肃，政治清明。唯一令人感到遗憾的是昔日传奇的圆桌骑士团已然风流云散，后来者如我等无缘一睹诸位前辈骑士的荣光。崔斯坦辞去，加拉哈德蒙主宠召，加雷斯兄弟三人不幸身亡，背叛者兰斯洛特从战场上离奇消失，至今不知所踪，高文也在将继承权转让给自己最小的兄弟莫德雷德后向王请辞，离开了卡美洛回到自己的领地，闭门不出。

众骑士的离去让王十分伤感，他下令将那张空置的巨大圆桌搬入宫廷深处的一个空房间中，就此尘封。他有时候也会和还在身边的凯骑士、贝狄威尔骑士等人谈起过往，他们提及崔斯坦、加拉哈德、梅林、加雷斯、加荷里斯还有阿格规文，但从不说起高文和兰斯洛特。这两位在街头巷尾吟游诗人的传颂中最负盛名的圆桌骑士，仿佛都成为了宫廷中的禁忌。

战争过去四年之后，我终于得以亲往拜见高文骑士。

旅程的第四天午后，我来到了高文骑士隐居的城堡外，在向守门卫兵说明来意，奉上信件之后不久，高文骑士就亲自带着侍从们从城堡中出来迎接，令我受宠若惊。

这位传说中的骑士穿着家常便服，身披金边的墨绿色披风。他也有着一头灿烂的金发，因为血缘的关系，容貌与亚瑟王颇为相似，但与受到圣剑祝福永远保持少年模样的王不同，他正值盛年、身材雄壮、威风凛凛。

虽然看上去是如此威严的骑士，但他的性格却意外地平易近人，即使对待我这样的无名后辈也露出了温和开朗的笑容，他真诚的笑容就像阳光一般，任何人见了都无法生出反感之心。在接受了国王的礼物，并向王回以问候之后，高文热情地用客人的丰盛晚餐招待了我——他本人只吃素食。晚饭后，他又亲自带领我前往夜间休息的客房。

高文骑士的城堡位于一座丘陵的山巅，高耸结实的城墙将整块山顶平原都包裹起来，从塔楼上向下眺望，在士兵与仆人们的居住区与功能区之外，城堡主体的后方，有一片森林似的茂密花园。

它被夹在城堡与围墙之间，高高的石墙遮蔽了傍晚的夕阳，似乎无人打理的丛生的草木带着一丝秘境般的清凉，高处远眺，甚至隐约可见其中点缀着珍珠似的湖泊，水面荡漾着粼粼金光。

见我一时好奇心起，在城堡的走廊上驻足观看，高文骑士便客气地询问我：“许久不曾打理的花园，能够吸引到客人的目光，实在荣幸。如果您有兴趣的话，是否要为您安排一间能够欣赏到花园景色的房间休息呢？”

我自然是立即欣然同意了。

如此喋喋不休地讲述这前前后后的许多琐事，想必您也猜到，我这一晚必定在花园中见到了惊人的景象吧。时至今日，每每思及当日的所见所闻，我依然深深感觉到这世间的荒谬、残酷与无常，远胜于人心之所及，更不是人力可以化解的了。既然如此，凡人是否应当将自己的命运交予它的主宰者去安排，随波逐流，接受它所有善意的馈赠与恶意的嘲弄呢？而即便是与命运交战、反抗、追逐、主动出击去捕捉了它的强如高文这样的骑士，在那一晚，究竟是误将我当成了王派来探问的使者，又或者仅仅是无法再承受这样的重负而想要向任何人倾诉呢？此事已无法可考，因为终此一生，我都不会再踏足那座被命运最深切的怜悯和宠爱、最恶毒的诅咒和冷漠所缠绕着的城堡了。

要说清楚这件事其实很简单：那晚我在花园中看见了失踪的兰斯洛特。

半夜突然间醒来，在朦朦胧胧中听见窗外传来的笑声时，我一度曾以为是高文骑士金屋藏娇，在那闭锁的花园中秘密藏匿着的精灵。起初我不愿去窥视，但这点骑士的矜持就如同少年人心性不定的忍耐力一般，只一瞬间就被好奇心压过去了。我翻身下床，悄悄走到窗边，从窗帘后面看向月光下的花园。

从这个角度看下去，湖泊、草地、与水边飞舞的萤火虫，被树林所环绕遮蔽与外界隔绝的一切，全都清晰地在视野中显露了出来。有个身量很高的人影在湖畔小步奔跑着，似乎是在追逐那些聚散不定的光点。他的姿势十分奇特，动作灵巧、柔软，仿佛身上的每一块肌肉都能够协调而完美地配合，步伐却小得有些别扭，像是被什么东西拴住，旁边跟随着的另一个人只需要快步走动就能始终保持在他的身侧。

那个人的身材比他矮上半头，背影结实而熟悉，而我已经猜到了那人是谁，心脏难以置信地狂跳起来，背后冷汗涔涔。

高个子的男人突然向前扑去，仿佛抓住了一捧荧光，随即摔倒在地。旁边那人蹲下去搀扶他起来，他在那人的帮助下跪坐在地上，双手还紧紧捧在胸前。他仰起脸，两人似乎在说着什么，然后男人松开了手，一大片莹莹绿光仿佛是从他胸中飞散开来。

花园里的两个人一同仰起头，望着那群萤火虫从他们手心里飞起，冷光擦过他们的脸颊，照亮他们的头发，萤火虫们飞向天空，飞向月亮，而月光穿过了云层的缝隙，洒在这群渺小的生灵之上。

矮一些的那个人是我白天刚刚见过的高文，月光下他灿烂的金发被染成冰冷的银色，而旁边的高个的男人，脸颊瘦削，留着过肩的深紫色长发，还有一双细长的，深紫色的眼睛。

四年前那场混乱的复仇之战，最后因为罪魁祸首的离奇失踪，莫名其妙地结束了。有人说兰斯洛特与王后都是清白的，兰斯洛特失踪是因为他宁愿抛弃骑士的荣誉，也绝不愿与王为敌，后来王后前往修道院，却是因为她牵连了兰斯洛特而感到愧疚。也有人说兰斯洛特原本已经不忠于王，正是因为无法面对自己的罪行才选择逃跑，不仅是背叛者还是个懦夫。众说纷纭，王和曾经的圆桌骑士们始终沉默以对，不再提及这个人。但即使如此，在卡美洛，有哪一位立志成为骑士的少年不曾憧憬过圆桌最强的骑士兰斯洛特呢？又有谁会认不出曾经的骑士之花兰斯洛特呢？

次日共进早餐时，看到我眼睛下面浓厚的青黑色，高文反而笑了。

“看来您一夜都不曾睡好。”他说。餐桌上有新鲜的苹果，是王这次送来的礼物之一。这甜美的水果不易保存，即使在卡美洛也十分难得。高文挑了一个又大又红的，塞到我手上。“如果您心中还有疑惑的话，就请和我一同去花园中吧。也请您转告王，我……”他停顿了一下，“我们一切安好。”

我意识到高文或许误会了什么。“我并非……”正不知道该如何解释，他已经站起身来，朝厅堂后面走去了。我只好跟上。

花园的入口也有卫兵值守，为我们打开沉重的铁门。我跟在高文身后穿过一片长长的绿廊，树木已经生长得远超出它们原来的界限，仿佛走进孩子们的睡前故事中那些荒废百年的城堡，有着危险美丽不可思议之物沉睡的花园。

“我没有在卡美洛见过你，年轻的骑士。”高文边走边说，“你曾经见过我和兰斯洛特吗？”

“曾经有一次。”我回答道，“您和兰斯洛特卿讨伐恶龙得胜归来时，有许多民众都跑来观看，那时候我也在人群当中，见到了您和兰斯洛特卿的英姿。”

“啊，是那么久之前的事情了啊。”高文笑起来，似乎回忆起什么值得高兴的事情。“那时候不要说你了，兰斯洛特都还很年轻呢。战斗过后，他总是去城外的树林，那里有一片湖水……”

我们转过丛生的丁香花，那小巧的湖泊和坐在湖边石头上的背影出现在眼前。

几乎是在我看见他的同时，背对着我们的兰斯洛特似乎就已经察觉到了陌生人的出现。他站起来转向我们，双手握拳，放低重心，脊背弓起，像是野兽一样摆出攻击的态势，从喉咙里发出沉闷的、威胁性的吼叫声。

他全身上下只穿着一袭没有任何装饰的布袍，裸露出来的手腕和脚踝上系着短短的铁链。高文摆了摆手示意我停止，他自己走上前去，抬起手拥抱住兰斯洛特的肩膀，抚摸他的头发。他们之间没有任何对话。

兰斯洛特的情绪似乎稍微平复了一点，他停止了喉咙间发出的低吼，安静地接受着高文的抚摸，但那双紫色的眼睛依旧冰冷警惕，全神贯注，丝毫不放松地观察着周围的环境，在确认没有第四个人存在之后又朝着我的方向看了过来，像一只谨慎地捍卫着自己领地的豹子。

“没事的，兰斯洛特。”高文说，“只是今天新换了一名来送饭的仆人。”他说着，转过头来抱歉地朝我笑笑，用眼神示意我将手中的苹果拿上来。

那鲜艳香甜的水果被我握在手中好一阵了——我现在才明白高文让我拿上它是为了什么，急忙用干净的衣襟擦了擦，小心翼翼地走上前去。高文抱着兰斯洛特的肩膀，用目光温柔地注视和安抚着他，眼角余光看着我的动作，“对，很好。”他说，“没事的，你可以把苹果递给兰斯洛特，他不会伤害你的。”

我伸出手去，捧着苹果的指尖微微颤抖。我像是新来的仆从在驯兽师的指点下小心地投喂一头狮子，一只无知无觉的野兽。这让我在恐惧之外感受到异常沉重的悲哀，面前的人，他是——曾经是——所有骑士当中最为高贵的骑士之花。而现在他甚至无法以自己的理性，平和地接过一份食物。

在高文的注视下，兰斯洛特温顺地伸出双手，手心向上，我将苹果放置在他的手心上，指尖触及的皮肤异常冰冷。铐在他手腕上的铁链有着柔软的毛皮衬里，但在他的手掌和手臂上，衣袖未能遮蔽的地方，依旧遍布着陈旧的暗红色伤痕，像是曾被无数荆棘一次又一次地鞭打过。

“啊，兰斯洛特，不要这样……”

高文的声音变得有些尴尬。兰斯洛特从我手中接过那个苹果之后，就一口将它含进了嘴里，他并没有咬下去，只是张开嘴唇反复地吮吸，唾液涂抹在鲜艳的红色表皮上，发出咕滋咕滋的水音。

高文从他口中拿下那个苹果，掏出腰间的匕首来，削去被吮吸得湿漉漉的苹果皮，取下一小块果肉，扎在刀尖上递给兰斯洛特。这次他正常地张开口，将那一小块苹果含了进去。

刀刃从兰斯洛特柔软的嘴唇间抽出来，“我花了很长时间，告诉他不能咬嘴里面任何比手指头更大的东西。”高文说。

他的嘴角含着微笑，温柔而冰冷。

“当时我曾经发誓，宁愿将我的心脏从胸膛里挖出来，也不愿背弃我复仇的诺言。”高文告诉我。

在早晨的花园里，兰斯洛特被他安置在湖畔小巧的凉亭里面，规规矩矩地端坐着。高文站在他身边，小块小块地削下苹果的果肉，用刀尖一次次地喂进兰斯洛特口中。他一边做着这样的事，一边用家常琐事般的语调和我说话，平静地讲述着这几年来不为人知的故事。

“但兰斯洛特不愿意接受与我决斗的邀请。他对我派去的使者说‘梅林曾经预言过，兰斯洛特会用这把剑杀死他最爱的人，那就是高文。而我绝不会让这样的事情发生。我宁愿背弃骑士的荣光，也不愿意与他作战。请你回去告诉高文卿，我是不会接受他的要求的。’当时我只觉得愤怒，但从没有想过放弃决斗，可是没过多久，从布列塔尼方传来消息，兰斯洛特失踪了。”

“鲍斯怀疑是我采用卑鄙手段暗杀了兰斯洛特，但不管哪一方都找不到他的行踪。失去了兰斯洛特，布列塔尼无法再和我们抗衡，我也没有了复仇的理由，王更是早就希望撤军——可是兰斯洛特去了哪里呢？”

“返回不列颠的路上，我一直徘徊在痛苦与彷徨当中。我要找到兰斯洛特，我要向他复仇。但是我失去他、失去这个复仇的目标越久，怒火消退，就越发感觉到空虚的侵蚀。就算我找到了他，就算我杀死了他，又能如何呢？世间不复存在兰斯洛特这个人，这不也仅仅只是和现在一样吗？！就算能够获得杀死他那一瞬间的快感，然后呢，然后我又应当何去何从？”

“回到不列颠之后，我依旧沉溺于自己的苦恼之中，忘记骑士的责任和对王的忠诚，每天只顾流连在城外的森林之中。在那里有一片湖水，从前找不到兰斯洛特的时候，我总是先去湖边寻找……”

“而兰斯洛特就等在那里。”

高文深深地吸了一口气。

“那时候城外流传着会袭击人类的野人传闻……我确实想过那会不会是他，但也没有怀抱希望，距离他失踪已经过去了三个多月……可他真的就在那里，坐在湖畔的一块石头上，头发和胡子都已经极长，身上曾经穿着的衣服早就破碎成布条，几乎赤裸。他的手臂和小腿上全是荆棘和树枝划破的伤痕，反复溃烂之后又结痂……天，他是怎么一路走回到这里来的啊……”

“我拔出剑刃抵在他的颈上，大声问他‘兰斯洛特！你还记得我吗？！’他空洞的紫色眼睛慢慢在我脸上聚焦，然后露出了微笑，他叫了我的名字，就像是鹦鹉第一次学会开口说话那样笨拙而嘶哑。”

“高……高文……”

坐在椅子上的兰斯洛特转过头来，有些焦急地望着高文手里的匕首和削到一半停下的苹果。高文将那口气吐出来，继续起他喂食兰斯洛特的任务。

“兰斯洛特之前也有过几次精神失常，而且，在事情发生之前的那段时间里，他的神经已经绷得像冰丝一样脆弱了。那时候我虽然意识到他和王、和王妃之间出了什么问题，但并不知道……”

他停下不说了。过了一会，他低沉地说：“忘记我刚才那句话吧，这不是你应当知道的事情。”

“总而言之，我没想到他这次疯得这么彻底。”

“一开始我还指望能把他带回来。我将他囚禁起来，每天反复地追问他，甚至折磨他，那时候我就已经不再想着无意义的复仇了，我只想问他一句‘为什么？’如果王妃是无辜的人，不管有什么冠冕堂皇的理由也不能牺牲一个无辜女子的性命的话，那我的弟弟妹妹们又做错了什么，才会被杀死呢？”

“我的苦恼不但没有因为找到了兰斯洛特而解决，反而变得更加深重了。每天向兰斯洛特追寻着问题的答案，我已经无暇再顾及现实中一切的事情。王也好，卡美洛也好，不列颠的存续也好，我已经……步上了兰斯洛特的后尘，因为自己私人的情感和苦恼而将骑士的责任全部抛诸脑后了……”

“两个人一起笼闭在卡美洛宫廷中的斗室内，我甚至没有察觉外界时间的流逝，不知不觉已经过去了一年，又是春天了。那天晚上，将两个人都折磨到精疲力尽之后我又一次质问他‘兰斯洛特，你明白我想要什么，对吗？你到底要怎样才能停止折磨我呢？’然后拥抱着他沉沉睡去。第二天清晨醒来，他却不在我的怀抱中。”

“那一瞬间我什么都无法思考，甚至连心脏的跳动都一并停止了。兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，就在我反反复复只能想着这个名字的时候，窗户边传来响动，他从外面翻窗而入。”

“他的手腕和脚踝在挣脱铁链的时候几乎被刮烂了，鲜血一路滴滴答答流个不停，我这时候才意识到房间里有刺鼻的血腥味，床单和地板上大片的褐色污渍是他的血迹。他因为疼痛而皱紧眉头，脸上却满怀笑容，他手里小心翼翼地捧着一束外面新摘来的野花，上面干干净净，只有滚动着的晶莹露珠，没有沾上一滴鲜血。他已经体力不支，摔倒在床上，却还是开开心心地将那束花塞到了我手里。兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，他知道我想要什么。”

“在那一刻，我终于明白，曾经的兰斯洛特再也不会回来了。”

“然后我就带着他离开了卡美洛，回到这里。”

最后一块苹果被兰斯洛特吞了下去，高文缓缓地将刀尖从他双唇间抽出，又插入进去。兰斯洛特微张着嘴唇，任由高文做这样的事，最后一滴甜美的汁液从雪亮的刀刃上滴下，从艳红的唇瓣间滑落。高文转过头，看向从他开始讲述故事时起，就一直沉默倾听着的我。

“年轻的骑士啊，您也觉得我对兰斯洛特做出的，是完全违反骑士精神的暴行吗？”

我无法回答。

“如果您还憎恨他的话，为什么不杀死他呢？如果您还爱着他的话，为什么不能用这份爱情将他宽恕呢？时至今日，将兰斯洛特卿囚禁在这里的您，不是依然在和他互相折磨吗？”

他完全抽出刀刃，用那利器缓缓挑起兰斯洛特的下颌，兰斯洛特顺从地仰起头，让高文以凶器在他脆弱的脖颈间厮磨。他凝视着高文，目光中是全然的信赖、满足、安稳而快乐。

“杀死他吗？曾经的兰斯洛特已经不在了，他的灵魂被他自我放逐出去，从他的罪恶当中可耻地逃离出去，至今仍然不知穿行在何处的荒野之中，我又要到哪里去杀死他呢？抛下他不管吗？我曾经如此深刻地爱过这具身体，如此热烈地拥抱和亲吻过它，又怎么能让它放置在荒野之中衰弱而死，被野兽分食呢？忘记他吗？我们曾经结下过如此深刻的羁绊，爱情和仇恨累累纠缠，即使失去了灵魂，他所剩下的，纯真的精神依然本能地向我靠近，他的生命原本就应该在我手上终结，我又怎么能让他在其他人身边度过余生呢？”

“那么，用爱情来宽恕他，再一次拥抱他，亲吻他吗——我的手臂紧紧拥抱着挥剑杀死我血亲兄弟们的臂膀，我的嘴唇亲吻遍沐浴过我亲人们鲜血的皮肤，年轻的骑士啊，你可曾看到过如此自私、残忍、恬不知耻、令人发指的可怕景象？而犯下了如此重罪的我，又怎么能不与他同罪呢？”

他将匕首收了回去，以拇指轻轻摩挲着兰斯洛特颈间薄薄的皮肤，和它下面的气管与动脉。

“这里并非囚禁之地，而是他将灵魂放逐之后踏上的流放之地啊。而我也并非折磨他的狱卒，仅仅是一个与他同行的罪人，我们一同前往杳无人烟的荒岛，在此共度余生……仅仅是如此而已。”

我仍然说不出话。

当天中午，我离开了高文骑士的城堡，踏上返回卡美洛的旅程。五月的阳光依旧明媚，但我当我骑行到山丘底下，回望高处的城堡之时，还能看见城堡四周高墙投下的长长阴影。

在那阴影底下，茂密森林之中的湖畔，有一座杳无人烟的荒岛，其上承载了即使是这世间最完美的骑士也无法开解的，纠结成狂的爱与恨。

如果是凡人遭受到命运如此残酷的戏弄的话，想必已经领悟到人世无常的道理，顺从命运的摆布，向那天上的父寻求怜悯与慰藉了吧。唯有像高文骑士和兰斯洛特骑士这样的比石头更坚硬固执的人，才会苦苦顽抗，即使窥见了命运的不可理喻，也依旧要抓紧刀刃，抓紧那只手，直到最后一刻吧。

而我已经窥见了它。

在回到卡美洛，向王汇报这一趟旅程的所见所闻之后，我就要再次启程，前往坎特伯雷主教处向他寻求精神的慰藉了。

FIN.


End file.
